Taking Control
by EffitsFranki
Summary: Rianne Wilson is a relatively normal girl... until her powers manifest. Her life will change forever and she will be forced to make decisions she'd never thought she'd be confronted with. Rated T for violence, language, and some 'romantic scenes' later.
1. Chapter 1

A crash echoed into my ears, my body flinching at the loud bang of wood breaking against the solid wall. Tears glided down my cheeks, dripping off of my chin and onto my shirt ever so often. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to go back to her, where I was safe from harm, any harm. I watched helplessly as the man who had given me life, who had taught me everything I know, threw his fists at my frail mother. I begged, screeched for him to stop, but my cries fell on deaf ears, on a man who was lost in anger.

"Daddy, please… Stop," I whispered in defeat. Anger, frustration, and fear were bubbling up inside of me, pushing against the shell that had enclosed me all those years ago when I discovered what a horrible man my father was. I felt small, like I was five again._ "Daddy, please… stop…"_

I felt something grow inside me, an anger I had never felt, a feeling of strength, of pure energy. I held onto the feeling as it worked it's way through my nerves, through my veins. I could feel my body shake as this unfamiliar power pulsed through my skin, crawling under every inch of my body. It filled into my heart, into my neck, swirling into my every thought. _I have to stop him…_

My eyes centered onto the familiar face of the man who had destroyed me, and was destroying my loving mother. I stared and suddenly, a purple flame lit onto his pants, dancing along with every pulse that pounded against my skull. I reached out my hand, a hue of purple light surrounding it, and I could feel the heat of the flame, feel the life spreading across my father's skin. His body froze and a cry of pain ripped from his throat, harmonizing with my mother's. Her own pitch died down and she crawled away, groaning as the floor hit her tender wounds. My gaze focused intently on my father's face, painted red with pain as my purple fire spread across his legs to his torso, finding it's way to his hands and arms, spreading to his shoulders.

"What… What's happening?!" he screeched, his demand falling on deaf ears, on a young woman lost in her anger. The fire snaked it's way along his neck, across his face. The agonized cry that tore though the room made my body flinch. I held onto the energy that echoed off of every inch of his deteriorating flesh and from my very core. I focused on the fire and watched as it was commanded by my thoughts, my feelings, my wishes. It slowly stopped and hardened, crystallizing and freezing the horrible excuse for my father. I let go of my hold on my anger, of the power. I watched as the purple hue sunk into my skin, the glow dimming until it had disappeared completely. The power inside, the energy, subsided slowly, but I could feel it was still there for when I would need it again. My father stayed frozen within a crystal coating. I could feel it, I could feel every inch, every molecule that made up the cage that he was consumed in. It was bound to me, part of me…

My eyes found my mother, her face frozen in confusion and fear, and she looked different, everything looked different. It looked sharper, more precise. Everything did, the sounds, the smells, the feelings, the tastes. Everything. Reality sunk back in as my mother carefully got up, a wince escaping her teeth as her broken arm moved slightly. _How did I know her arm was broke?_

"Honey?" she whispered, hesitantly walking over to me, a limp in her walk. _She has a sprained ankle._ "What… What happened?" She made her way to my side, slowly putting her shaking hand on my shoulder. I looked at her, studying her carefully with my new eyesight, watching the discoloration throb slightly, watching it mold to the shape of my father's knuckles.

"I don't know… It just… happened," I said quietly, listening carefully to how my voice sounded with my new hearing, how every noise vibrated together to the next, pausing sometimes where my shakes broke into the rasp.

"It's okay… you saved me, I'm okay. Everything's going to be okay…" she said softly, pulling me into a one armed hug. I carefully hugged her back, somehow knowing where to avoid.

_She's lying._


	2. Chapter 2

I rummaged through my drawers and jewelry boxes, taking out every item of clothing that I knew I'd wear. I took the pieces of jewelry that meant a lot to me, the make up I couldn't survive without, and the cleaning solution for my new piercings, shoving it all into one bag. I caught my reflection in the mirror above the desk I sat at every morning. My hair was in a disarray of different shades of orange-ish red, some nearing yellow, others a burgundy. The red lipstick that covered my full lips was fading more and more. I dug through my bag and found my lipstick, uncapping it and applying it slowly and carefully against my lips. I checked my reflection, fixing my hair so it looked it's normal discord of strands. My eyeliner was okay, a few touches would make it perfect. I wiped off the wet on my face, using a towel to scrub away the mascara that had inked half way down my pale skinned cheeks. _The pale cheeks won't do,_ I reminded myself. It gave me away, showed how afraid and worried I was. What if this happened again? I knew it would, I was a mutant, but what if I killed someone again? _I killed someone…_

I stared at myself in the mirror, noticing every detail that had been invisible to me before. I watched myself brush my bangs and the ends of my hair that extended just over my chest. I could see the bristles of the brush weave their way through the course texture of my colored strands of hair. I could see the piercings penetrate the skin on the corns of my lips and, for a moment, I could swear I saw the cells slowly repair themselves. I could see the way the make-up seeped into the pores on my cheeks as I applied a soft layer of pink blush to the indented bones. I put the brush back into my bag where all the rest of the make up had gone, it fumbling in and landing with a light click and sound I had never heard before. I figured it came from the soft bristles hit the top of the lipstick cover, a sound that was too quiet for me to hear prior to today.

My eyes found the mirror again, locking with the eyes that I'd stared into every morning yet somehow looked so foreign. _The eyes of a killer._

The deep green that lined my pupil seemed more sharpened. Suddenly there were dots and high lights and darker patches within the circular hue that made up what people would say is 'the windows to the soul.' I did a quick glance at every inch of myself that the mirror allowed. I took a step away from the reflection, going to grab a bag that was filled with my journals and such. An impulse rocketed through me, and before I could make sense of the action, my fist had slammed through the killer in the mirror, glass crunching against my knuckles and shattering to my feet. I could feel the icy stab of glass rip into my skin, a soft wince escaping my own rose covered lips. I released my hand from a hole that I was rather confused by, until I opened my eyes. My fist had broken the glass, gone through the other side of the mirror and created a hole in the wall. My eyes widened as I stared at my bloodied fist, a few glass shards still tucked between two ends of skin. I looked carefully and could see the rip that went through the rather thin layer of skin, a pool of crimson waiting to be free behind it.

I could hear the off beat steps of my mom limping up the stairs, probably wondering what all the clattering was. I shifted my foot a little and a small piece of glass slid off of the top of my shoe, landing with a soft twang on the floor.

"Rianne?" my mom called in her typical worried tone. "What was that?" Her uneven footsteps made their way to my room. My back was to her as she entered the doorway, pausing to take in the broken reflections on the floor and the tight hole in the wall. "What… what happened?" I slipped my thumb and forefinger onto either side of one of the shards that was nestled between two of my knuckles, pulling it out slowly and ignoring the stabbing pain that swept through my hand. My eyes followed the jagged piece as I caught a glimpse of the shattered killer, a smear of blood across the smooth glass. I turned to face my mother, keeping my eyes on the shard.

"I'm scared, mom…" I whispered as a new tear unwillingly streamed down my cheek, leaving a line through my blush, a line of black following it. I looked up at my mom to find an identical tear falling down her bruised features. She walked up to me, carefully doffing the reflecting shards on the floor. She put her hand on my shoulder, steadying me.

"Its okay, you're going to be-"

"No mom!" I interrupted, backing away. "I'm a mutant! I see everything different, I feel everything different, I hear different, taste different, everything! I can feel this weird energy inside me, I pushed a hole in the damn wall! I know things I never would have before. Like how I know your arm is completely broken through one of the two bones that are in your lower arm, a crack in the other. I know that your ankle is slightly sprained and the bruise on your left cheek isn't just a bruise because your cheek bone is chipped. How would I know that?!" I was yelling now, practically screeching as my tears cut into the fluid sound coming from my throat. My mother stood there in silence, her gaze so helpless and caring. "I'm sorry…" I whispered, wiping the wetness off of my face.

"Ri…" she said softly, walking closer to me. "Don't be sorry. But please trust me, you'll be okay. You're a survivor, you always have been, and you always will be." I could hear a soft smile pull over her teeth but my gaze was focused on the tiny shards that were implanted into my skin. I lifted my knuckles between my mother and me. _I wonder…_

The energy began to flow through me as I focused on the pieces of glass. The molecules of energy slipped into the glass, covering it with a layer of power invisible to anything but my touch. I lifted them and watched in shock as the shards slowly lifted out of my skin, dropping with a thin coating of crimson. They floated up to my eye level, my gaze finding the eyes of my mother. Her eyes were locked onto the tiny shards that floated in front of her, her mouth hanging open.

"My… God…" she whispered. I let go of my hold on the molecules, almost feeling them disappear from the world as the shards clinked to the ground. My mom shook her head and focused on me again, a shocked look shadowed over her features. "You know where to go, right?" she asked, her voice shaking very slightly. I nodded, leaning over and grabbing my bags. She sighed and grabbed my upper arm with her right hand, gently leading me to the bathroom. "Fix your make up, and please don't break this mirror."

"I won't," I sighed, dropping my other bags onto the floor and rummaging through the make up bag, grabbing my blush and eyeliner. I scrubbed off the mascara that had run down my cheeks. I fixed everything again, avoiding the light green circles of the killer in front of me. I finished quickly, taking a deep breath and preparing myself for the fact that my life would shortly be changing drastically. I put on a jacket and swung my bags over my shoulder, clutching the others in my hands. I found my reflected deep eyes and attempted a smile.

"I'm a survivor…"I reminded myself before leaving the bathroom and finding my way back to my mother so I could say goodbye, because I wasn't coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

The pulsing beat that shook the car carried itself into my ears, calming me down even more. The car sputtered for a moment before the engine purred to life, a soft vibration that gave me a peace of mind. I grabbed my seat belt and shoved it into the square contraption on my right. The click echoed into my ears for a few moments, a few noises following that were new. I sighed and turned up the volume on the dashboard, closing my eyes and letting myself breathe for a few moments. I could feel the air carry down into my lungs, filling them before releasing with a gentle sigh. I could hear the slight shake as the air traveled out, my lips still quivering. I slid one hand carefully on the steering wheel, the other grabbing hold of the gear shift's head, pulling it down to drive. I released my foot carefully off the breaks and lightly pressed it against the gas pedal. The car lurched forward and I turned onto the familiar street. I didn't dare look into the mirror to my side, knowing my mother's broken expression would be implanted within the round frame. _Just keep going…_

The crashing beat pulsed through my chest, vibrating through my rib cage. I found myself singing along, like I usually did. But everything sounded so different. I could hear the lead singer's tongue click against the roof of his mouth occasionally, I could hear the guitarist's fingers slide along the strings, the pressure on his lip as he bit down on it. I could hear the drummer's hands tightly grip the sticks, sometimes loosening them and letting them slide forward a little. I shook my head and my hearing faded back, everything returning to a relatively normal sense. _How did I do that?_

I kept my eyes focused on the road, going a little past the speed limit. Familiar images passed by, the scenery changing every so often. I tried not to look at the people on the sides of the street, knowing I'd recognize some of the faces. I couldn't deal with knowing I'd probably never see them again, no matter how much I hated some of them.

A sudden loud blast of a familiar, distorted song shattered my thoughts, my body twitching in surprise. I looked over to the passenger seat, my phone lighting up again, signifying, to my dismay, another call from her. I sighed and turned up the music in an attempt to drown out the blaring sound. However, with my newly intense hearing, it was practically impossible. I grabbed my phone, looking at the screen, a pain shooting through me that almost made me hit the send button. In the rush of sudden logic, I hit ignore, knowing I couldn't face her after this, after I became a freak. I tossed my cell phone on the passenger's seat, hearing the light thud as it hit the soft material.

After she called, I couldn't help but think about her, as if I needed a reason. Thoughts about her were constantly fluttering around my mind. Like the way her smile made my heart stop, the way her laugh caused a thrill to rocket through me. The way it felt when her lips pressed against mine and her fingers brushed against my skin. The way the skin on her neck felt against my lips and teeth. Even the simple things, like how her eyes melted in the sun or how they lit up whenever she looked at me. How safe I always felt in her arms and how her words made everything better, no matter how bad things were getting. And I was ignoring her, without even really knowing how she'd react. She was open, different, non-discriminative. But would she want to kiss me if she knew of this mutant gene that coursed through my veins? I was afraid of losing her, afraid of her staring at me with those beautiful eyes full of fear and disgust. Or never seeing her beautiful smile, never hearing her say my name in that silky voice again. _Oh, how her voice would sound with this new hearing…_

I willed my thoughts of her, of the girl I loved, away. The last thing I needed was to ruin my makeup, again.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter, keeping my eyes on the road ahead. I looked at a map I had gotten before my departure from the awful scene I'd created. One more hour until I reached the place I hoped would be similar to that of a sanctuary to me. I needed it, needed to be able to return home without causing another catastrophe. I was pleading I'd find refuge at Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning.


End file.
